Griffures et frissonnements
by Faulheit
Summary: - Des légendes d'hommes-chats ? Totalement ridicule ! Qui pourrait croire une chose pareil ? Pas toi , Amu ? / Quand une vie simple et banale se voit ballotter par un félin bleuté assez atypique. Une queue , des oreilles poilues , des griffes .. ? Une chose cloche ... Pourquoi semblez-vous humain ? UA Fantastique/Surnaturel/Romance. Lemons. Amuto.


**- Joyeux anniversaire !**

**- Oh , merci beaucoup ! Il ne fallait pas … !**

Ils rirent. Rima et Tadase posèrent un énorme gâteau sur la table basse. Des cadeaux , assez petits , étaient posés négligemment sur celle-ci. Des rubans jaunes , bleus , roses et de toutes couleurs ! Amu , en star de la soirée , profita de chaque moment. Allant même jusqu'à demander pourquoi les cadeaux étaient si petits... Bandes de radins ! Bon en même temps , cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient emménagés aux États-Unis. L'argent ne pleuvait pas . Pour preuve , les affaires d'Amu étaient encore encartonnés pour la plupart et la maison toute propre ! Plus pour longtemps.

**- Arrête de te plaindre et souffle moi ces bougies !** Ricana légèrement la fille aux cheveux ambrés.

**- Un vœu , un vœu !** Scandèrent les autres.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration , Amu souffla ses dix-neuf bougies , un énorme sourire au lèvres. Joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine comme dans une prière , elle fit son vœu. Les autres l'observèrent , les yeux ronds , ce fut , encore une fois , la blonde qui fit le premier pas. Amu croisa les bras , fière d'elle même. Vous pouvez toujours courir !

**- C'était quoi ton vœu ?**

**- Tatata ! Je ne dirais rien , cela porte malheur !**

La blonde aux vêtements noirs soupira d'agacement puis s'appuya , sans manière , sur le petit ami de la rose. Le dit petit ami ronchonna.

**- Je ne suis pas un meuble...**

Elle l'ignora.

**- Allez , dit le nous !** L'encouragea Kukai d'une voix chaleureuse.

**- Je crois que tu lui fait mal... **S'enquit Amu en voyant son petit ami penché sur le coté.

**- Dit le nous !**

**- Bon d'accord !**

Rima lâcha Tadase et s'installa aux cotés de la Rose. En fait , tous se rapprochèrent comme si s'était un jour de neige. Là , Amu susurra.

**- J'aimerais...**

Tadase haussa un sourcil , on ne peut plus curieux et légèrement inquiet.

**- Que rien ne change. Je suis très heureuse comme cela !**

Un long meuglement de déception sortit de la bouche de ses amis qui quittèrent automatiquement leurs places près d'elle pour vaquer à leurs anciennes occupations. C'est à dire , regarder la télévision.

**- Bah quoi ?** Demanda la rose sur un ton susceptible.

**- Je t'aurais cru beaucoup plus imaginative !**

**- C'était Rima qui avait parlé , la bouche pleine de ce qui semblait être une part du gâteau au chocolat.**

**- Oh moins , c'est sans risque. **Tempéra Tadase en enlaçant sa prochaine fiancée.

Elle lui répondit avec entrain , bienheureuse qu'il soit de son coté. Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser rapide , geste qui fit grimacer le blonde de dégoût.

**- Rarr ! Arrêtez de vous bouffer comme cela ! On est là , nous !**

Kukai approuva et se leva dans la même lancée. Attrapant son manteau en cuir , il déclara pour cesser la séance de '' bécotage '' intensif.

**- Si on allait faire un tour dehors !**

**- Mais … Je n'aies pas encore ouvert les cade... !**

**- C'est pas grave ! On sort ! Je n'aimes pas rester sans rien faire ! C'est mortel pour un type de mon calibre. **Expliqua-t-il , sûr de lui et prenant la pose.

**- L'idiot a raison. Et en plus il a arrêter de neiger. **

En effet , le soir s'était installé et avait recouvert la ville d'un rideau de neige assez fin. La petite bourgade était illuminé par les guirlandes de la municipalité bien que la semaine du réveillon était passé depuis maintenant deux semaine. La neige persistait malgré le soleil qui luttait contre lui. Le petit prince ricana au nom « Idiot » mais approuva ses propos. Prenant la main de sa bien-aimée , tous prirent leurs vestes et manteaux et partirent pour une petite escapade nocturne. Direction les magasins !

.

.

**O_O_O_O_O**

.

.

Parcourant les toits à pas traînants , Chat noir feulait et s'hérissait. Sa queue le suivant comme un drapeau , elle frétillait d'impatience. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Trois nuits qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés. Pas que la nourriture manquait , oh non ! La ville regorgeait de denrées plus malodorantes , les unes que les autres. Ils pouvaient les sentir à des kilomètres …

**- Grand frère , regarde !**

L'intéressé tourna la tête , se centrant sur la direction que pointait sa collègue. Des hommes , pour la plupart bien portant. Sa comparse , habillée en tenue affriolante malgré le froid gigotait dans tous les sens , perchée sur le balcon , un peu plus bas. Elle aussi était impatiente , seulement , elle était beaucoup plus émotive.

**- Tu vas tomber.**

**- Quoi ? N'importe qu'... ! **

En effet , elle glissa mais réussit à se rattraper sur le rebord. Son frère lui sourit , pendant qu'elle feignait la bouderie.

**- J'ai faim !**

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors mangeons ! Ils sont juste là !**

**- Ne soit pas impatiente.**

Elle possédait une crinière blonde proche de la couleur des blés et des yeux améthystes à en faire tourner des têtes. Ses longues jambes graciles jouèrent dans le vide signalant son énervement. Légèrement penchée en avant , elle avait les bras croisés et se balançait , gémissant comme un vulgaire petit chiot.

**- Fait silence s'il te plaît. Tu vas réveiller les hommes.**

Le balcon semblait appartenir à une famille possédant deux enfants. Le vélo aux roues en plastiques et les jouets en forme de dinosaures témoignaient aussi qu'ils étaient très jeunes.

**- Pourquoi on n'attaque pas ces dits hommes ! Je parie qu'ils dorment ! Leurs lumières sont éteintes !**

Le bleuté eut un rire.

**- Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes un peu plus murs ! Je ne te pensais pas si opportuniste !**

**- Mais j'ai faim !**

**- Soit patiente , Utau.** Lui intima-t-il d'une voix câline.

Elle se sentit fondre.

**- D'accord...**

Son frère la rejoignit et s'assit à ses cotés. Là , il se frotta légèrement contre et elle lui rendit. Les yeux rivés sur la boite de nuit bondée de monde , les deux prédateurs fraîchement arrivés , étudièrent leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Cette ville s'annonçait prometteuse , aucun clan rival , éloignée de tout mais assez animée. Rien à voir avec les confortables arbres du Japon mais cette ville aux allures occidentales avait son charme bien à elle.

.

.

**O_O_O_O_O**

**.**

**.**

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de la maison de la Rose. Le petit groupe d'Amu , les bras chargés de sacs colorés , riaient en rythme de leurs pas. Les femmes étaient à l'avant , pendant que les deux autres , en retrait , discutaient affaires. La tradition pour des nouveaux arrivants étaient d'achetés pleins de produits du pays pour s'américaniser comme disaient certains. Sans oublier ses origines , bien sur.

**- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

**- Lui dire quoi ?**

Kukai fourra les mains dans ses poches , sifflotant.

**- Bah … Pour ce que tu sais !**

La mine du blondinet s'assombrit , son rire fut jaune à un tel point que son ami en fut légèrement effrayé. Kukai avait toujours connu Tadase comme quelqu'un de très impulsif et susceptible avec un soupçon de mégalomanie. Au lycée , il n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse , au contraire. Mais sa vie avec Amu l'avait changé , en mieux selon lui. Il était plus calme , plus réfléchi … Mais restait assez condescendant.

**- Pas maintenant , sûrement pas !**

**- Tu ne pourras pas cacher cela toute ta vie , tu sais.**

**- Je peux toujours essayer. **Ironisa Tadase.

**- Idiot.**

**- C'est toi l'idiot.**

Remarquant leurs absence , Amu s'arrêta et les interpella.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Les deux levèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation avant de courir pour rattraper leurs retards. Légèrement confus , le sportif se gratta la nuque donnant des coups de coudes prononcés à son ami qui grognait.

**- Non , non ! On parlait affaires ! Le travail , tu sais …. Tout ça , tout ça.**

**- Oui , le travail ! Il nous pourri la vie celui-là. **

**- C'est bien dit cela ! **Ria Rima. **Cela me fait penser …** Elle observa sa montre. **Ouh là ! Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois rentrer !**

Elle vit la mine contrit de sa meilleure amie. En lui prenant les épaules , elle lui jura de venir la voir demain après le travail. Amu coula un œil sur sa gauche , gênée. Elle venait tous les jours après le travail , nullement besoin de jurer !

**- Oui , c'est bon je te crois ! **Sourit-t-elle.

**- Tant mieux !** Lâchant un bref salut aux garçons , elle partit devant , embarquant avec elle , une partie des sacs de vêtements. Le plus gros restait dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses , des habits , des accessoires … Et tout cela gratuitement ! La folie des soirées d'anniversaires ! Amu remonta le bras pour faire descendre la corde du sac de vêtements vers un appui plus stable. Son amant lui proposa son aide , elle refusa avec le sourire.

**- Tu pourrais partir avec ,sinon.**

**- Q-quoi ?! Mais je ne met pas des fringues de femmes ,moi !**

**- Non mais tu ressembles vachement à une femme pour un mec.** Commenta Kukai en bon ami .

Tadase eut un énième grognement.

**- Amu-koi , tu me rappelleras de me trouver un nouveau meilleur ami.**

Elle acquiesça , sardonique.

**- Pas de problème !**

**- Hey ! Bande de …_ !_**

_Tiitiiilt !_

La sonnerie de la montre digitale de l'athlète les tirèrent de leurs railleries. Cette sonnerie proche du réveil leur vrillait les tympans et signalait que...

**Tadase. On doit y aller. **L'air sérieux du jeune homme inquiéta la jeune fille qui soupira longuement. C'était toujours la même chose. Le boulot , le boulot. Tadase était plongeur apparemment. Ses horaires étaient assez aléatoires , parfois il travaillait en pleine matinée , parfois tard le soir et revenait complètement crevée et totalement inapte à faire des câlineries. Le pire fut la fois où il était rentré avec la jambe tailladée par on ne sait quel animal. Il en avait manqué de perdre sa jambe ! Le blond avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de molosse. Vachement gros le molosse.

**- On peut la raccompagner avant , non ?**

**- Oui , je pense.**

Amu leur donna ses paquets pour aller plus vite et se retourna , ouvrant la voie légèrement irrité. Tadase s'excusa à mi-voix et lui emboîta le chemin , rapidement suivit de son collègue qui sifflotait toujours.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Ils arrivèrent à sa porte et la laissèrent là après un rapide au revoir. La jeune femme , énervée d'avoir été laissée en plan le soir de son anniversaire , tapa avec rage de ses bottes en caoutchouc sur le sol déneigée avant de fourrer ses clefs dans le trou de la serrure. Voyons le bon coté des choses , il lui restait les cadeaux !

_Miaw !_

Elle se stoppa net. _Un miaulement ? _

**- Hein ? **Sa botte tâtait une masse molle et tremblante , elle la toucha du bout de sa chaussure avant de baisser le regard . **Oh mon dieu ! **Elle avait marché sur un pauvre et innocent petit chaton !

La rose s'abaissa rapidement à son chevet et remarqua une énorme trace de terre sur le dos de l'animal à la fourrure noire aux reflets violets. Il avait le pelage tout ébouriffé et peu entretenu , sûrement un chat de gouttière. Elle lui avait bien marché dessus. C'était un miaulement de douleur qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

**- Oh , excuse moi , petit chat !**

Il ne lui répondit pas.

**- Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je vais...** Elle le prit dans ses bras où la petite bête se mit à s'agiter , donnant des petits coups de griffes dans le vide. Il ouvrit l'une de ses grandes perles jaunâtres où sa pupille fine au milieu observait la jeune femme avec un air apeuré. Il tenta une nouvelle fuite mais elle le coinça contre son manteau. **Arrête de bouger ! Je vais te soigner !**

Un nouveau coup de patte griffue. Il avait manqué de la toucher au visage.

**- Hey ! Si je me retrouve défiguré , je te donne au caniche de ma voisine ! **Le chaton feula discrètement , les griffes totalement sorties mais ne tenta plus aucune attaque. Et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur , la maîtresse de maison posa ses sacs de marques au coin de la porte et posa le pauvre chat sur la table passe où les cadeaux reposaient. Seul meuble déballé avec une commode et le meuble télé qui était bien sur indispensable. Le félidé s'étira sur les cadeaux , le poil trempé et observa d'un œil distrait la jeune femme en train d'enlever son par-dessus et ses bottes noires assassines.

**- Bon à nous deux maintenant ! **Fit-elle au petit chat. Enfin petit , le dit félidé avait une taille assez importante malgré son air juvénile. A vrai dire , ses oreilles étaient beaucoup trop longues pour appartenir à un chat normal , sans parler de sa taille ! Il aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec le petit caniche de sa voisine finalement. Elle se jura de mettre un nom sur la race de l'animal quand elle aurait son nouvel ordinateur.

En sortant de la salle d'eau , Amu revint avec toute une gamme de pansements et bandages en cas de blessures et d'autres désinfectants. Elle remonta le chat qui était tranquillement allongé sur ses cadeaux de fêtes et après l'avoir inspecté de toute part , elle ne remarqua aucune blessures. Il semblait seulement avoir une douleur musculaire.

**- Tu sembles n'avoir aucune blessure. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?**

Le chaton esquissa un pas avant de se crisper pour retomber couché.

**- On dirait que non. Tu vas devoir rester ici !** Ria-t-elle en lui grattouillant la tête. Il émit un ronronnement sonore qui la fit sourire de nouveau. **Oh , tu es trop mignon... **Elle était apparemment excusé pour sa tentative de meurtre. **Je me sentirais moins seule ce soir.**

**.**

**.**

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

**- Bah putain !**

**- Oui , comme tu le dis.**

_Un joli carnage._

Tadase et Kakai étaient arrivés à bon port. Le patron les avait directement envoyés sur le terrain avec une seule information qui était : Surprise ! Et la surprise avait été de taille ! A peine arrivé sur les lieux du crime , les autres chasseurs les avait accueillit avec une mine contrit. Des morts. Ils pénétrèrent aisément dans le nightclub qui avait été vidé par les autorités spéciales. Les lumières aveuglantes et émoustillantes tournaient toujours mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Devant eux , trois corps , totalement éviscérés dans une position très suggestive. Kukai eut un haut-le-cœur malgré l'habitude.

**- Ils ont mêlés l'humiliation à la boucherie. Ça change.**

**- Rapport ?** Questionna le blond qui avait troqué ses habits de ville pour une tenue officielle de l'unité.

L'un des types en noir s'approcha du duo , feuilles en main. Il semblait être légiste. Il tendit d'ailleurs une paire de gants à chacun des jeunes hommes ici présent. Pendant ce temps , un autre prit quelques photos.

**- Ils étaient deux , je pense. Un mâle et une femelle.**

**- Un couple ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Oui ou alors issue de la même famille.**

**- Certaines créatures aiment chasser en groupe. **

Il cita les loups-garous , vampires et autres espèces aimants les tueries sanglantes.

**- Vous pensez à des lycanthropes ? **Sollicita le blond en se baissant à son tour.

**- Non. Les marques sur le ventre et la nuque ne sont pas canines. On dirait des sortes de crochets plutôt.**

**- Vampires , donc ?**

**- Non plus. Pas assez précis pour une morsure de sangsue.**

Son ami aux cheveux plus foncés fut exaspéré par ces questions sans réponses. Aussi bien qu'il leva les mains au ciel , en grommelant.

**- Ah bah super ! Une nouvelle race non identifiée ! Manquez plus que cela !**

**- Peut-être pas... **

En effet , sur le fille qui semblait être une escorte-girl , des poils noirs ressortirent de ces cheveux roux. Tadase les prit et les tendit à l'un de ses stagiaires qui prenaient des notes.

**- Envoyez cela au labo.**

**- O-oui , monsieur ! **

Après avoir laissé les éléments à l'assistant , il rejoignit son partenaire pour obtenir son avis sur la situation. Celui-ci portait une mine totalement fermée , voir enfantine. La lèvre inférieure remontée vers le haut , il gazouillait.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore ?**

**- Pourquoi le patron ne nous prévient pas avant ?! Je veux sauver des vies pas chercher des corps ! C'est l'boulot des gars de la morgue.**

Pour cette fois , le petit prince , comme on l'appelait , tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son confrère pour le rassurer.

**- Vu le nombre de bêtes que nous avons déniché , je sens arriver la promotion , mon frère.**

**- Tu m'étonnes !**

Et sur un ton plus léger , ils aidèrent les autres membres à déplacer les corps pour fouiller la salle de fond en comble.

.

.

.

Premier chapitre qui fait aussi office de prologue !

Pouh-ouh ! J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir corriger cette fan-fiction. Pour info , je suis pas du tout fan de Shugo-chara , c'était un défi et puis je me suis attachée à cette fiction. Sinon ... Je n'aies jamais regarder aucun épisode et je ne pense pas vouloir vraiment les regarder. Non merci !

En espérant que cette fiction , vous plaisent malgré tout !

.

_Dixie aka Faulheit._


End file.
